<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The note💚 by heyidkyay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155691">The note💚</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyidkyay/pseuds/heyidkyay'>heyidkyay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Larry Stylinson Oneshots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Harry Styles &amp; Louis Tomlinson are Best Friends, M/M, One Direction One Shot, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyidkyay/pseuds/heyidkyay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'This is so unbelievably stupid.'</p><p>Louis chuckled lightly at that because he had practically heard Harry's voice echo in his head as he begun to read, he couldn't count the times he had heard Harry say that- the phrase was almost always directed at him.</p><p>'I don't know what I'm doing or if this is even going to help but I just needed to say it- or write it, I guess- because if I don't it's going to drive me insane. I fucking pray Louis doesn't read this, he's either going to piss himself with laughter and believe that this is all some sort of big joke, an elaborate prank he'd never thought I could play, or- or I'll end up losing my best friend forever.'</p><p>Louis gulped dryly at that, his gaze flickered to the open bedroom door briefly before he was reading the note again, unable to do much else.</p><p>--</p><p>Or, the note that changed everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Larry Stylinson Oneshots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The note💚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fridays were Louis' all time favourite day of the week, it wasn't because of the fact that school was finally over or that he had two days to just laze around and do nothing. No, Fridays were for sleepovers, it was kind of a tradition between him and his best friend Harry. He and Harry had known each other since before they were tottering around in their nappies, he loved the lad like no one else. So Fridays were pretty special to him- to them. No matter how old they got, their Fridays never stopped.</p><p>They'd usually switch between each other's houses, but most of the time they would end up in Harry's bedroom, a little safe haven from Louis' large family and many siblings. Neither one minded though, it meant more time spent with just one another. Turning sixteen, things had gotten somewhat harder for the two of them, when Louis was off at footie practice, Harry was working a shift at the local bakery, but they always made sure to carve out time for one another. Even though things weren't exactly how they used to be between them, it only made them cherish the other even more.</p><p>So, it was a usual Friday night when Louis was stood in Harry's bedroom, surrounded by the many posters that littered his white walls and the collection of guitars he had acquired over the years. He riffled through his navy duffle bag he had settled on Harry's beige bedding, trying to find something to wear for when they watched a movie. It was what they always did, watch a movie together- they were mainly romcoms or chic flics if Louis was being painfully honest, he had a small soft spot for the curly haired lad, Harry always got what he wanted with Louis-, sometimes they'd just watch and cuddle up close before slowly falling asleep, other times they would joke about and laugh, but they'd mostly just sit and talk for hours on end, telling each other about their weeks or reminiscing on old memories.</p><p>Louis huffed out a large sigh as he clutched a pair of grey joggers in his hand, he had practically turned the bag inside out but found no shirt- he always did shit like this, he could be so forgetful, his mum had chalked it up to him being around Harry too often. Not in a horrible way, his mum loved Harry like one of her own, the two were so very close, always had been. No, his mum just knew how he could get around the younger lad, almost like nothing else mattered, she had noticed the pattern ever since he and Harry were kids. Louis rolled his eyes at the thought before chuckling softly to himself, his mum always knew best.</p><p>He packed the bag back up before kicking it under Harry's bed, where it usually resided when he stayed over, then made his way out into the hallway and knocked on the white, wooden door that stood opposite Harry's. He could hear the shower running and a faint voice singing quietly, he grinned brightly, "Hey Haz!" He called out as he knocked once more.</p><p>There was a small thud and then a loud groan before a voice spoke out, "Yeah Lou?"</p><p>Louis laughed loudly, knowing Harry for as long as he had he was certain that Harry had either thumped his head or knocked his knee of the showers sliding door, the kid was clumsy as could be. "You alright?" He questioned as he tried to stifle his chuckles.</p><p>"Yes! What did you want?" Harry answered tersely, Louis could already picture his pout and furrowed brows.</p><p>"Can I borrow a tee? Forgot one." Louis replied as he leant up against the door frame.</p><p>"Yeah, course, didn't need to ask Lou." Harry told him with a faint giggle, like it had been the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>"Sorry, thought I'd do this thing where I'd try and be polite for once! Don't worry curly I won't ask next time!" Louis retorted playfully and smiled when he heard the familiar sound of laughter echo off the bathroom tiles from outside the door.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah- I'll be out in a minute!" Harry told him, still chucking lightly.</p><p>"Sounds good sunshine!" Louis sung as he walked back into the boys bedroom, heading straight for the dresser.</p><p>He pulled the first draw open and groaned when he found that Harry had reorganised it yet again, the tops that had been stored away there the last time Louis had been over, were now replaced by the multiple pairs of skintight skinny jeans that Harry lived in. Louis rolled his eyes at them before closing the draw, he searched through the dresser until he came across a variety of jumpers and T-shirt's, he smiled triumphantly at the sight, he was definitely counting this as a victory.</p><p>His eyes wandered the inside of the drawer for a moment before zeroing in on a familiar tee, he smiled softly as he reached out for it. Last year, around mid July, they had had this small fundraiser for their schools extra curricular activities, there were little booths and games set up and the school had made a day of it all. There had been this one stand that had caught Louis' eye almost immediately and he had dragged Harry over to it, excited to try it out, figuring it'd be a good laugh. Harry had practically lit up when he found out what it was, he had always loved sappy shit. It was a design your own T-shirt booth, you took a picture and they printed it out on a tee then let you do whatever the hell you wanted with it. They had both done one each, Louis' had a picture of him on Harry's back, arms tightly wrapped around the younger lads neck, his tongue sticking out cheekily at the camera as he crossed his eyes, whilst Harry had settled on a basic bright grin, looking so unbelievably happy. He had customised it so that it had one of their favourite bands song lyrics covered across the rest of the shirt. Harry had loved it when Louis gifted it to him, hugged him tightly before handing over a T-shirt of his own. It was hung in the very back of his wardrobe now, he cherished it almost as much as he did Harry- it just meant a lot to him. Harry's shirt had a picture of their intertwined hands and the boy- because he was so incredibly sweet- had written everything he loved about Louis in the colours of the rainbow. It was a couple weeks after he had come out to the boy, it had been an emotional night and a Friday none the less, so the shirt had meant so much to him.</p><p>Louis smiled softly as he pulled the T-shirt out from where it had been folded neatly in between a lilac sweater and a floral shirt. As he did, a small green note fluttered out from the inside of it and landed perfectly on top of the pile. Louis' brow furrowed as he took a closer look at the pale green paper, he slowly reached out a hand and carefully picked it up. He shut the dresser drawer and made his way back over to Harry's bed, shirt in one hand, the note in the other.</p><p>He perched on the edge of the mattress, staring intently down at the note that was in his grasp. He captured his bottom lip between his teeth and chewed on it anxiously before letting the T-shirt fall next to him him and slowly opening up the piece of paper. As he unfolded it, words were soon revealed.</p><p><em>This is so unbelievably stupid. </em>Louis chuckled lightly at that because he had practically heard Harry's voice echo in his head as he begun to read, he couldn't count the times he had heard Harry say that- the phrase was almost always directed at him.</p><p>
  <em>I don't know what I'm doing or if this is even going to help but I just needed to say it- or write it, I guess- because if I don't it's going to drive me insane. I fucking pray Louis doesn't read this, he's either going to piss himself with laughter and believe that this is all some sort of big joke, an elaborate prank he'd never thought I could play, or- or I'll end up losing my best friend forever.</em>
</p><p>Louis gulped dryly at that, his gaze flickered to the open bedroom door briefly before he was reading the note again, unable to do much else.</p><p>
  <em>Liking someone who you know will never like you back is in one word- shitty. Watching them parade around, flirting and chatting up everyone but you, is honestly painful to see. There's nothing I wouldn't do for him, he's my best friend, always has been, and if he's happy then that's all that matters to me, but it truly does kill. He's the most amazing person, so sweet, kind, brave, and funny. Whenever I see him with his siblings or his mum, my heart beats a little faster, whenever he smiles at me, I think I actually forget to breath, whenever I see him, all I feel are butterflies. The thing is, I don't just like him, I love him and somehow that's worse.</em>
</p><p>Louis' breath caught in his throat as he wielded back the hot tears that burned at his eyes, threatening to escape. He clasped the note gently in his hands like it was the most sacred thing he had ever come in contact with. Harry loved him.</p><p>
  <em>I don't know if he'll ever feel the same and that's fine, I can only hope.</em>
</p><p>Louis couldn't stop himself, he choked out a large sob and cradled the paper close to his chest, unable to stop the tears that now cascaded down his face. Harry loved him. Harry fucking loved him.</p><p>"Lou?" Louis' head shot up at sound of the nickname, his vision blurred by tears as he frantically wiped at his cheeks, the note still encased in his hand.</p><p>Harry stood there frozen at the sight of Louis crying, full on sobbing. He had only ever seen Louis cry occasionally, okay, so maybe once in a blue moon, he just wasn't a crier! In their little dynamic Harry was the emotional one, crying at whatever spurred him on, a kitten, a baby, an elderly woman crossing the street, so he had no idea what to do, to say and that was when he saw it. The note.</p><p>"Oh shit, no, no Lou. No, no, no. It was- it doesn't mean anything, I swear." Harry rambled as he edged closer to his best friend, "Lou please listen to me." He begged as he clasped the older boys arms in his hands, "Please, I'm sorry, so, so sor-"</p><p>Well, that was one way to shut him up. Harry's eyes widened at the feeling of Louis' soft lips pressed against his own. He dropped the brunettes arms before wrapping his own around Louis' neck, giving back all he could into the kiss, trying to tell Louis every emotion he felt without using words.</p><p>When they finally parted for air, Louis pressed his forehead against Harry's and smiled softly, his eyes staring into the bright, seaglass green he had always loved. "I love you too, so fucking much. So, so much." He breathed out before pressing his lips to Harry's once more.</p><p>Harry giggled softly, placing a kiss of his own to the older boy's nose once they separated again, "Love you, Lou. Always have."</p><p>The two boys grinned brightly, unable to believe the turn of events. Louis squeezed Harry's hips lightly, "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked with a light sniffle that made Harry smile dopily.</p><p>"Scared." Harry said simply before casting his gaze downwards, "Scared you wouldn't feel the same, scared I'd lose you." At that Louis shook his head fondly before tightening his grip on the curly haired boy by a fraction and pulling him in even closer.</p><p>"You can't get rid of me that easily, sunshine."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>